The Best Anniversary Gift
by My Bad Addiction
Summary: It's Draco's & Ginny's wedding anniversary. Draco gifts Ginny a necklace. What does Ginny have in stored for her husband?


**The Best Anniversary Gift**

**Chapter 1.**

**

* * *

**

The fiery rays of the rising sun signifying morning had twenty year old Draco Malfoy waking up. He usually never required much sleep and was up soon as light announced its arrival. Yawning and stretching, he turned to look at his beautiful wife who was currently fast asleep beside him. _She could sleep through an earthquake,_ he thought, smiling to himself as he got up planning to wake her up as soon as he was done with his morning routines.

He emerged from the shower feeling immensely cool and refreshed, dressed in a simple, fitting, grayish blue shirt that highlighted his silvery grey eyes and emphasized his taut muscles along with black slacks. Basically, half of Draco's morning tasks had just been accomplished. He pushed his platinum blonde strands backwards, not bothering to style or even comb his hair as he ordered a steaming cup of spicy ginger tea. The perfect blend of caffeine to officially wake him up for the day.

Finally, he went to wake his beloved up even though he was a bit reluctant to do that, it was a rule in the Malfoy household that everyone had to be up by eight in the morning, nine for the weekends. She had been so exhausted recently, getting tired at the slightest activity and often feeling rather cranky. He was rather worried about her to be frank.

Things had to go as per schedule or else his little surprise for her would be ruined.

Setting his cup down on his bedside table, he pulled the thick and invitingly warm white covers of their huge bed and sat nearing the corner she was huddled in. There she slept peacefully, her seraphic face revealing nothing but innocuous purity and that slight smile informing him about the sweet dreams that he was going to be lectured about ridding her of.

He gazed at her lovingly, his hand moving to caress her cheek softly. This was her, Ginevra Weasley Malfoy, his wife, life, muse… everything. She meant the world to him. He looked up and saw their wedding pictures taken exactly a year ago from today.

He couldn't believe it until today that she belonged to him and somewhere, deep down inside, he felt, oh hell, he knew that he didn't deserve her. She was too good for him. Yet, there was their wedding day that contradicted every feeling that he had, she was his and his only.

The pictures reflected the love they had for each other. Several of them, in fact, him lifting her lacy white veil to seal her lips after being proclaimed man and wife, him in the traditional cloak with her in her virginal white gown smiling shyly towards the camera, her squealing as he lifted her from the ground spinning her in happiness, their first dance.

It seemed just like yesterday when he had been nervous about proposing. He smiled to himself, reminiscing the moments in his mind, feeling the very same emotions he had felt on his wedding day. His love for her had never faded, nothing had changed, and they were still as in love with each other as they were on Day One.

He tried to recall time before they had fallen in love but seriously could not because life without her now was unimaginable.

"Ginny, love ….Wake up" He said softly using his favourite word of affection for her as he stroked her silky, copper locks.

She moaned, protesting in her sleep shifting so that her face was buried in his chest. Her leg curled around his. She was basically strewn all over him. He chuckled in amusement as he watched her sleep on him.

Her hands moved all over his chest, shoulders, in vain attempts to make him bury himself into her too. However, she felt collar and shirt buttons. Opening one eye, she said sleepily, "Draco, take off your shirt, I want to sleep some more." – tugging at his collar.

He was facing her on an eye to eye level now. She had to wake up within the next half an hour.

"I know you're tired, but you have to wake up. Please, love." He pleaded with her sweetly, his voice dripping with the utmost honey he knew she could not resist. _Aaah, the powers of persuasion. _She groaned, turning over causing him to smirk victoriously.

"I feel so dead…." She complained, trying to avert his victory to hers.

He didn't blame her, they had a late night out hosting a post anniversary amongst friends.

"Looks like we are both in the need of caffeine today." He remarked casually as he was hit by a sudden brainwave while drinking his tea.

"Mmmmhmmm…" She mumbled, still cranky about having to wake up at what she felt was the crack of dawn. Ginevra Weasley Malfoy was not a morning person at all.

"I'll wake you up…" He promised as he leaned down to kiss her. It was rhythmic and slow but all her senses were alerted at once. She immediately grabbed hold of his collar and pulled him towards her, hungry for more. He pulled away at once knowing that he hit jackpot.

"So you're awake now?" He teased her mischeviously.

She glared at him once she had realized that he had officially won. He was still smirking. _Ugh, men! Fine! Have it your way then. _

She sat up frowning in irritation and stood up to attend to her own daily needs. Maybe though, she did that a little too fast for her own good. Her head spun as her blood ran cold. Her vision was now a sickly yellow colour and she felt faintly nauseated. Ginny was about to collapse when a strong pair of arms, namely Draco's caught her.

"Ginny… Are you alright?" He questioned her in obvious panic as she sat on the bed. She nodded her head in silence as she took a sip from the glass of water he had just refilled with his wand. He massaged her temples so that her vision would return and encouraged her to put her head between her knees to increase blood flow.

They cuddled for the next few minutes as he rubbed her hands, giving her comfort whenever he could. She enjoyed it, recovering as the minutes flew by.

"Better now?" He murmured in her ear after a while.

_Ooops! Draco should not suspect anything. _With that thought in her mind, she quickly changed her expression from a tired state to an impish grin.

"Hahaha… Gotcha!" She said winking at him, stealing a kiss while he stared at her in stunned silence. He narrowed his eyes at her and she laughed in return, scrambling off to use the bathroom. She felt a heck load better now.

She exited the bathroom premises dressed in a pretty, halter neck, coral blue sundress that went up to her knees, wiping her hair with a towel. She sat in front of the mirror brushing her hair while he browsed through the Daily Prophet.

"Draco…?" She called out to him as she watched his reflection in the mirror, remembering her previous actions.

It was so obvious by his actions that he had clearly heard her but chose to put on a deaf ear. She grew worried that she may have annoyed him and dumped her hairbrush back onto the dresser now walking towards him.

Stopping slightly away from the arms of the man whom she adored to great lengths, she glanced at him warily as she questioned him.

"Draco… Are you angry?"

She prayed mentally that he should not be mad at her, not when she had the greatest anniversary gift for him. He'd wanted it for so long. _Oh please, no._

He looked at her with a very serious look on his face. _Uh-oh_. She thought as she bit her lip hesitantly. She was about to start apologizing when he burst out laughing and pulled her onto the bed where he had always been sitting. She was under his captive as he rolled on top of her, balancing his weight.

Still laughing, he brushed his fingers along her most ticklish spots, her sides, his fingers tracing her bare arms while she squirmed and squealed, pleading with him to stop. A couple of seconds later, he did when the both of them were breathless. Despite that, Ginny was all smiles, her eyes closed as she took in deep breaths beside him on the bed.

Draco looked at her with nothing but love for her in his mercury eyes. Ginevra Malfoy, she was his and would always be. Now seemed like a really good opportunity to let her know that with his anniversary gift for her. He reached over into his pocket and took out the present. She was still hungover in the moment. Perfect, he would surprise her.

Leaning in, he kissed both her cheeks gently and shifted his hands below her neck so that he could fasten his gift around it. She opened her eyes in curiosity when she felt him fumbling around. There, he was done.

-"Happy anniversary, Ginny, sweetheart." He wished her genuinely, emotions being conveyed from his stormy eyes to her chocolate ones.

She had felt him fasten a necklace around her and immediately moved her hand down to touch it. The necklace was simply exquisitely designed. The silver chain, delicate and intricate, it had a silvery flow and a small little teardrop of a pendent, simple yet outstandingly gorgeous.

-"It's beautiful, Draco." She breathed, evidently captivated by its little sparkle.

"No…" Draco replied firmly, pausing to look at her deep in her soulful eyes. She looked right back at him, stunned by this little outburst.

-"You are beautiful." He declared and to prove his point, he brought the little pocket mirror which he had given her to examine the necklace to her face. Tears welled in Ginny's eyes as she looked at herself. She was one lucky woman, so much happiness at one go.

"Tell me this isn't a dream." She pleaded to Draco.

"It most definitely isn't, love." He replied as he kissed all her tears away, sweetly. Ginny could not believe how kind fate had between, towards her. She had never felt this much peace or serenity or even happiness her entire life. Love had given her all of that and she didn't want to lose any. Ever.

He was her everything, true love, reason for living, happiness, life, hopes, dreams just everything that revolved around her life. That was Draco Malfoy, her man and she would do anything for him, anything. With all those thoughts swimming in her head, Ginny kissed Draco's forehead as she laid in his arms.

That was how they were supposed to be, always, in each other's arms, enjoying the silence.

Observing his wife being lost in her thought as she seemed to be doing often these days while she played with his hair absentmindedly, Draco realized something.

-"Love, you haven't had anything to eat since you woke up."

She looked at him, guilty. Normally she would eat but she did not want to give him the news beforehand and most likely while she was puking her guts out in the bathroom.

"I'll have something later." She smiled weakly not wanting to provoke her weak stomach.

He scrutinized her with his cool eyes and released his acceptance with a sigh.

As she let her mind wonder, Ginny suddenly had a small desire.

"Draco…" She called him quietly. He merely focused his attention on her without having to answer.

-"Let's take a walk on the beach." She said.

He looked at her incredulously, amazed with all the random thoughts she generally shared with him. She gave him the I-want-this-and-you-don't-have-a-choice-but-to-give-it-to-me-look which he rolled his eyes to and stood up.

Sighing, he went to his wardrobe to get changed into a more casual, beach appropriate get up. She on the other hand just merely adjusted the creases on her dress and found a cute little pair of matching sandals and redid her hair which got all messed up thanks to Draco.

The walk down the beach was quiet as both Draco and Ginny enjoyed each other's company and the breathtaking view at the same time. It was a picturesque sight as the bright blue sky looked like freshly painted ceiling, the scorching sun, white sand and the never ending, sparkling, turquoise sea.

There were people out there, muggles. Families and friends were setting up tents, barbecue pits, playing games, laughing and chatting away merrily, having a ball in this paradise. They were visible to a distance; both Draco and Ginny were people-watching.

The breeze in the heat was heavenly. It calmed Ginny's mind as the tension grew. How would she tell him? It had worked on Draco too; he was visibly relaxing with her leaning against his arms.

Suddenly, someone caught his eye. He watched as a family of three played a ball game within his sight, the mother, father, and a little boy who could not be more than three years old. The parents were deeply in love, it was obvious to anyone who observed them and the little boy was the apple of their eyes.

It was like taking a step into the future, this family looked like the muggle version of him and Ginny. He nudged his sweetheart to look at them while he commented. –"That will be us, someday, love."

As Ginny saw what he pointed out, she could agree no more. She could sense his longing and knew that was perpetually the best anniversary gift that anyone could get. This was the perfect moment to let the cat out of the bag or to spill the beans.

"Na-uh. Correction, Draco. That will be us, soon" She corrected him, excitement building up in her. He looked at her, confused but understanding as he slowly processed her words.

A slow smile spread across her face making him forget all his doubts.

-"What! Soon? You mean, you are….?" He questioned her, all worked up.

She nodded her head, shyly, blushing and refusing to meet his gaze. Draco was overjoyed, there were no words to describe his elation, euphoria…nothing. It was just the same with Ginny. He carried her and spun her around to show her his happiness as she laughed with him.

He kissed her with all the love, passion and every other emotion that he had ever felt for her deep inside. That was the best news ever! She had just given him the best gift, the joy of parenthood.

"I'm going to be a dad." He whispered to Ginny whose brown eyes shined with tears of happiness.

"And I'm going to be a mum." She whispered right back to him, her hand on his cheek.

Life had never seemed so perfect, so beautiful, Draco thought as he kissed Ginny's forehead his hand moving down her tummy only to find hers already present.

"Thank you so much, love." He said with gratitude… love…..

"Happy anniversary, Draco" Ginny replied softly smiling at him as he pulled her in fervently for a kiss.

That was magic, love and the best damn anniversary gift.

* * *

**My very first one shot fic**. **I wrote this in my diary ages ago with different characters in mind, I decided to convert it to HP mode and see what people thought of it. Of course, not to worry, Working for the Dragon is still my baby. :) Your thoughts as reviews are genuinely appreciated so please do comment. Thanks! **


End file.
